The Girl With The Red Coat
by FoodLunatic
Summary: Lucy is a private investigator for one of the biggest agencies in New York. When one day a girl with red coat walks past her window her whole world turns upside down. The threats and strange messages she receives are just the begging. Even her memories are messed up, she starts to forget about things she said or did in the last 4 months. Rated M for language.
1. The Girl With The Red Coat

**Hello Minna, my name is Luna and this is my first fanfic. So i really, really hope you will like it. First of all i want to tell you that i have no idea about how things are at police departments with special agents and detectives I just thought it sound really cool and is interesting, but if you could help me I'll appreciate it so much.I decided I will make it in a Alternate Universe, cause I really got tired and bored of the same plot: Lucy get kicked out of the guild or leaves cuz shes jealous from Lisanna, joins Sabertooth, gets stronger (and most of the times she gets abnormally stronger excuse me, but how the hell can you get stronger than lets say Natsu for example for 2 months, yeah like hell that would ever happen to Lucy who is, no offence I love her, but really weak) than she wants revenge and the icing of the cake is when Sting is freaking in love with her since the minute he saw her (yes...but NO). Don't get me wrong I really liked the plot in the begging, but then its just boring to just use the same plot EVERY SINGLE TIME. So that's why i decided to make it a little bit different. I am really sorry if I have grammar, punctuation or some spelling mistakes, but English isn't my native language.**

**So now really fast i will tell you about the story so it wont be complicated to understand. **

**The whole action takes place in New York yeeyyy. Yes, Lucy has pink hair that she dyed, her personality is really complicated and strange, for the other people who are plain, normal and annoying in her eyes she is hard to understand. The only person that she can trust and can understand her is her boss Sila. Sila has this cool personality to other people and is really reserved, but somehow she knows what Lucy is going through. Sting wont be so cold towards Lucy, because obviously they now each other since a lot of time, but he doesnt really like her, neither she likes him, but he really likes teasing her. So one day Lucy starts receiving strange and creepy threats and messages. But the problem is that she starts to forget random things she said or did. There will definitely will be StiCy in this story, but i prefer in the begging things between them to start a little bit slow. Lucy is really OC in this story and i will try not to change the personalities of the other characters. I know this was a lot but i wanted to introduce you to my story more and my point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, unless my name was Hiro Mashima and i was a guy, but sadly i am not.**

* * *

**Lucy's PoV  
**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the blue ceiling above me, I smiled as I remembered how I painted it last was divided in two one side it was painted baby blue and it had little, white clouds. I painted it because it reminded me of the blue sky in the countryside where i loved to spend time with my grandfather, we were playing and running in the fields, I was so happy back then, so carefree . Then on the other side it was dark blue and million stars where shining like they were showing my the right way so I won't get lost , I painted it with paint that glows in the dark and every night before I went to sleep I was just watching it, I guess it didn't really remind of anything actually I had never seen this kind of sky in my entire life that wasn't so long as I thought about it, 23 years are nothing, I still had the life before me. But in the crowded city that i was raised in the sky was contaminated from the many vehicles.  
I lazily got out off bed, pulled back my body and yawned, i looked the clock it was still 6:00 a.m. So early. Limping i walked to the kitchen and opened the first drawer, took out the cereal that was almost finished with a sigh i noted in my mind to buy a new one. As I was eating I looked down the window. Despite it was so early the city was already busy like every other day I was used to it. It was the same, the people wearing suits and running so they won't miss the train or a free taxi cab , busy and submerged in their own thoughts. But something red attracted my attention, it was different from the familiar surrounding, a little girl maybe 9 years old was making her way through the large mass of bodies,her brown bangs covering her eyes. It wasn't the red coat that caught my attention or that she was so small and alone in the ruthless New York so early in the morning. There was something strange about her the way she was moving so gracefully,it was breathtaking, she exuded respect and it felt like the aura around her was shining, I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. I held my breath as she was walking down my window, my eyes widened when her onyx fathomless gaze fell at mine I winced when I saw a small smirk appearing on her she making fun of me? I felt dizzy for a moment, my whole world spinning around. We were staring at each other like that for a few seconds then she turned her head around and disappeared in the crowd ,I blinked,now I was seriously perplexed. I was felling numb all emotions drained from my body.A ring of the phone got me off my musings and I jumped in surprise and answered the phone.  
- Hello?- my hoarse voice scared even me and I cleaned my throat.  
Silence...  
- Hello, is there anybody?- now I was getting seriously irritated.- If this is some prank then right now whoever you are, you are signing your death warrant! - I screamed and then heard chuckling on the other side.- What? You son of a bit...  
- Hey come down Lucy.- I immediately recognized the voice. There was laughing on the other line once more.  
- Oh can't you stop acting like a grotty child and tell me WHY THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING AT 6:15 IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!  
- I told you to come by the way is it really suitable for you to cuss after all you are a girl.- the voice retorted nonchalantly. He waited I few seconds and the continued.- Now. It's really important. You have to come to the office immediately!  
- Why? - Ignoring the last comment for my cussing,I sheepishly asked so the man could get annoyed. He sighted and before he hung up he said - Just ?  
Uhh this brat! I hate him! He's just a conceited little prat! Then I turned and slowly started walking to the bathroom. As I put my toothbrush in my mouth the phone in the living room started ringing again.  
- Uuuh! God! Why do u hate me so fucking much!- I yelled and headed towards the ringing phone that was now ringing off the hook. I picked it up with the intention to throw it out of the window and continue with my daily routine, but then I saw the name of my boss.  
- Yes.  
- Lucy where the heck are you? Why aren't you in the office? You know how important is it for me right now?! And you are not here! Ah I thought you were a responsible and independent young woman! - she was yelling in the earphone and was slightly getting on my nerves.  
- Sila. Please calm down. And actually I don't really remember what are you talking about! And today was my day off I thought you should know.  
- Argh. I'm sure I did told you Lucy! Today the inspectors are coming so they  
can get a full report on our last case. You know with the girl that got kidnapped. - I closed my eyed and sighted. It was truly outrages for me to forget something so important. I rubbed my temples and I opened my eyes, no, nothing I couldn't remember nothing that would do with Sila telling me for today.  
- Sila I'm sorry but I can't remember you telling me about this. - I admitted. Yes, i did remember the child that disappeared without a trace four months ago. By now the kidnappers should've called, but no, nothing. The investigation was no more finding the girl, but was finding her body.  
- Just come. Will you?- she sighted and then closed the phone.  
I sat on my couch and then sharply got up. I went to the bathroom again so I could continue with brushing my teeth. 'Am I so bad' I thought to myself and then took my clothes off so I can take a shower and fully waken.

I looked at the outfit I choose in the mirror. Black skinny jeans my favorite dark green sweater, black studded boots, leather jacket and big black bag with all my stuff in it. I put up my light pink hair in a loosen bun on top of my head then I lined my dark brown eyes with black pencil. If somebody looked at me that may thought I am some kind of a hobo, but I didn't really care. Everyone thought I was crazy, but i didn't really mind. Only Sila was the one accepted me the way i was with my pink hair and slightly odd attitude.  
I walked down the parking lot in front of my building and quickly spotted my black Range Rover v8, a little gift from my father for my 18th birthday. I opened the front door and slid in the driver seat, but just before i could start the engine i smelled a bad odor. Turning my head towards the unpleasant smell my eyes widened at the sight.  
- What the freaking HELL?!

**First chapter finished. So how was it?Bad?Good? Please review and tell me your opinion. In the begging i'm sorry for my sharp comments i think that everyone here is really talented and deserves so much more, but i don't really like it when the plot never changes i know that you can do so much better. I love you so much! Kisses for everyone :* thank you for wasting time for reading my story and if you like it i will update really soon maybe in a few days i have so much ideas. Review, favorite, follow :***

**~FoodLunatic~**


	2. What the Hell?

**Hello Minna, I know I said in the previous chapter that I will post the next chapter in a couple of days, but guess what? I am full of amazing ideas and just decided to post it today! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, unless my name was Hiro Mashima and I was a guy, but sadly i am not.**

* * *

**Previously on The Girl With The Red Coat:**

_But something red attracted my attention, it was different from the familiar surrounding, a little girl maybe 9 years old was making her way through the large mass of bodies, her brown bangs covering her eyes._

_- Sila. Please calm down. And actually I don't really remember what are you talking about! And today was my day off I thought you should know._

_Turning my head towards the unpleasant smell my eyes widened at the sight_

_- What the freaking HELL?!_

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

****"What the freaking HELL?!" on my back seat was lying a bloody body. ON MY BACK SEAT!THE BACK SEAT OF MY CAR!MY CAR! My hand went to my mouth that was slightly ajar. The minutes were passing and I was just staring at the limp body lying there in my black leather seats. As I finally realized what was happening my hands started trembling and I reached for my bag in the passengers seat. I frantically started searching through my bag for my phone, after a few seconds that seemed like forever I felt the cold device in my hand. With trembling hands I pressed the button and waited until I heard the cold yet soft voice of Sila on the other line. I told her about the body and asked her to send the police.

Within minutes I could hear the sirens of the police cars coming my way. I was sitting on the concrete, cold floor, my back was pressed against the front door of my car. I held my legs close to my chest and my head was in my hands. _This isn't real this is a nightmare I will wake up every minute now. _I kept reminding myself, but no matter what, deep inside I knew that this wasn't a bad dream, it was the reality even if I didn't want to believe that. As I was lost deep in my thoughts I felt a slight pat on my shoulder. Turning my head in that direction I met the gaze of one of the officers of the police department our agency was working with.

"Agent Heartfilia are you alright? Tell me what happened?" I could hear the concern in his voice. But I didn't said a word. After a few minutes I decided I could tell him. I told him everything and he stood up so he can see where the body was. He carefully opened the door and his eyes widened, he looked back at me, then back at the seat and again at me. When he turned his face so he can face me the concern that I saw just a few minutes ago was gone, but there was something else. Anger? Huh?

He cleared his throat and started talking, his voice rough "Can I ask you what is the meaning of this Agent Heartfilia?

I looked at him confused "The meaning of what?" he narrowed his eyes at me before he began to speak again. "Then why don't you see for yourself Agent Heartfilia if you obviously don't know what I am talking about." His face got redder by the minute. I slowly got of the ground and stood beside the police officer. But when my eyes fell on the backseat it was empty! There was nothing on it not a single drop of blood. The body had disappeared!

"But… I… I saw it. It was right there. I swear!"

"Yeah, yeah like I will believe you! I know really good who you are Agent Heartfilia! Do you expect me to believe you." He laughed. "You. You of all people" he pointed at me.

"P..Please believe me. Really. I am telling the truth." My voice sounded desperate and weak. He had to believe me. Or I don't know what I was going to do. I felt tears forming at the ends of my eyes.

"Really? Do you think I will believe your lame games!" the officer looked at me with eyes that were full of disgust. I felt like crap there under his intense gaze. The tears started streaming down my face I tried to cover it up and not show him how much his words affected me. "Now, now you are not going to cry. I am calling your director right now!"

* * *

Sting's PoV

I looked at the girl in the seat in front of me. Her pink hair was in a messy, loose bun on top of her head, her big brown eyes were swollen and red from the crying. Her small frame was trembling in the big leather seat. She looked so scared that I asked myself if she really did lied about the body.

"Lucy" I started. "We have to tal…"She interrupted me." Where is Sila? I don't want to talk to you!" she stated in a rather high tone.

_She didn't know about Sila? That's strange_. "Sila was moved to another branch of the Agency…"before I could continue she interrupted me again. "Which one? Is it temporary? Who is the new director? I want to move to her department!"

_I'm sure she was there in the room when it happened. She acts really if she want to play this game let it be._"Let me continue! And to your questions. Boston. No it's not. I am. And no, don't even think about it." Lucy sniffed she surely didn't expect so sharp answers. I looked at her she looked deep in thought. The different expressions that went through her face were rather amusing. She wrinkled her nose and let yet another sniff.

"You are lying!" She pointed her finger at me. Her gaze never leaving mine. "I don't believe a word you said!"

"Look I don't care if you believe me or not, but you really are getting on my nerves now. Don't think I am Sila!And you are acting childish!" She was surprised for a second from my harsh tone, but tried not to show can she not remember.I called her this morning to tell her to come so she can continue on the case with Sila, because it was theirs an the deal was for them to continue her tiny arms on her chest, she stood up and started walking towards the door with her head held high.

"Just exactly where do you think you are going?" She stopped in the middle of her tracks. Not even turning to look at me she hissed "Wherever I want!"

"No. No I don't think so. You are not leaving until I hear a proper explanation of the events of this morning!" She sniffed again for the 10th time and still not turning her head to look at me she asked with voice filled with venom. "And who do you think you are? You can't order me around!" This time she turned around and met my gaze. Slowly approaching she started raising her voice with every next word. "And this! This attitude of yours is getting on my fucking nerves! What do you want to prove when you talk like that? Oh Sting I know you too good, this won't go with me! AND DO YOU THINK I WILL LISTEN TO YOU AND DO WHATEVER YOU TELL ME TO DO? OH NO, NO WAY. I'M NOT YOUR PUPPY STING AND I WILL NEVER BE NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO OR SAY TO ME!" Now she was screaming at him. Her face was millimeters away from his. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. Quickly grabbing both her wrists he spun her around and pressed her back in the wall. Looking down at her. She wasn't scared he knew that, but oh just she wait. He wanted to slam her so hard against the wall to tell her to quit that attitude and show some respect. But even if he did that she will always be Lucy. The only one who could get under her skin was Sila.

* * *

Lucy's PoV

_How dares he. Ugh. I hate him even more now. I hate him. I hate him. I want to kill him._ I started struggling to get out of his iron gasp, but no results he was ten times stronger than me, much heavier and a head taller. My wrists were starting to hurt. His leg was in between mine and I couldn't move a muscle.

"Sting let go. Let go." He didn't even budge." Let go Sting. Please." Nothing. "Sting you are hurting me. Please." When he heard my words he weaken his hold but still didn't move. He looked lost in his own world. After a few minutes of silence I heard his hoarse voice. "Why did you do it?" I stared at him in confusion. "Do what?" That's when his dark blue eyes met mine, it looked as if like he was trying to figure me out.

"Why did you lie to the police?"

"I didn't lie!" now he was confused. I could see the unspoken question in his eyes. "I don't know what happened I swear the body was there. But then it just disappeared. Gone." Now he was even more confused. " I am telling the truth Sting. Do you really think I would do such a thing?" He lifted a brow. And then there was it, the arrogant smirk that never leaves his face. He let go of me and moved to the side so I can go to my seat. Picking up my stuff I was just about to exit the room. "Lucy" I looked at him questioning. "You are really strange today you know." It was rhetorical question. I tilted my head to the side. "Why is that Eucliffe?"

"I took the post of director last week. You were in the room when that happened and Sila announced to everyone." I shrugged. " I forgot." And with that I walked out and slammed the door. Something really strange was happening to me. First the call from Sila in the morning, but she acted like she still was my boss and why did Sting reacted like that. And the body. I'm sure it wasn't my imagination.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review, follow, favorite! I love you :* **

**~FoodLunatic~**


	3. A Boring Chapter :D

**3 weeks later**

**Lucy's Pov **

I woke up heavy breathing with my sweaty sheets tangled around my body. Another nightmare I thought as I looked at the ceiling, it was glowing with little yellow stars. Making my way towards my bathroom I stumbled upon something in the long hallway connecting my rooms. Looking down I saw something with small size. As it was a hallway it didn't have any windows and was too dark, the only light was coming from the slightly opened door of my bedroom in the end of the hallway. Ignoring the thing I stumbled upon I made my way towards the bathroom. I looked myself at the mirror and noticed the bags that had formed under my eyes, my face had gotten thinner and I looked like erm... something ugly I guess. I sighted and turned on the sink wetting my tired face a little and letting the water drop down my cheeks. After I washed myself I felt a little better. As i turned to go back to my room I looked down and saw red footsteps. My footsteps. My eyes widened and I let my hand cover my opened mouth so the scream I left out won't be heard by my neighbors. I stumbled back and when i hit the wall with my back I let it slide down and sat on the floor.

* * *

Sting's PoV

I started to drum with my fingers on the wooden table as I waited Lucy to come she should've been here 30 minutes ago. I tried calling her, but she didn't pick up. I tried calling her again but never heard her voice on the other line. What in the world was going on!

* * *

( After Work)

Lucy never came nor she called or picked up her phone that i constantly tried dialing. I was getting worried she never did that. She would always call or... I don't know! I decided I would go check on her in her apartment.

I rang the bell next to Lucy's door. I waited and then rang it again. Nothing. I decided I should try and see if it was open. I slowly pulled the door handle down and then heard a soft click. It was unlocked. I opened the door and looked inside the hallway it was dark and saw that two doors were slightly opened and slight light was coming from them. I made my way to the first door. I stepped inside and saw nothing, I guess this was her bedroom. The sheets were on the wooden floor and the pillows were thrown all around the bed. As I saw she was not in here I decided I should go and check the other door. As I walked to it I saw that on the floor was laying something I ignored it and decided it was clothes or something. As I slightly opened the door I could see a shadow in the corner of the room. I opened it and saw red liquid and footprints on the tiles and then I saw Lucy's shivering form in the corner. I walked next to her and knelt so I could see her face more clearly. Tear stains were dried on her cheeks her lips were shivering and her hands were grasping tightly her own blonde locks. I took both her hands in mine and only then she noticed me standing in front of her. She started trembling even more. That's when I took her slender body in my hands and walked out of the bathroom. I gently placed her on her couch and caressed her beautiful face with my fingers, she looked so fragile and scared there under my gaze that I asked myself if that really was Lucy Heartfillia. The strong girl whom I've worked with for 5 years.

* * *

**Sooo, yeah i know its really short and boring, and I haven't posted any new chapters lately, but i have an explanation! ... yeah actually I was really really really x10 LAZY! I guess this isn't the best explanation :( I'm so sorry guys. But new chapter will be out soon in 2 or 3 days and it will be more interesting I hope. **

**~Luna**


	4. Unwanted Feelings

**Disclaimer: I am not Hiro Mashima :( so I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. **

**P.S. I forgot the disclaimer in my previous chapter so I'm sorry. **

* * *

**I slowly opened my eyes only to find the annoying pounding in the back of my head . Looking around I noticed a mess of blonde hair on my floor . I got up to get a closer look . With surprise I found out that this was no other than my cocky , arrogant and super hot** ... **Ehh did I just say hot ?! boss -Sting Eucliffe . What in the world was he doing here ? In my house ?! On my freaking floor ?! **

**" Like what you see?" A voice got me out of my deep musings .**

**"Ehh... No way ! What are you doing here in the first place ?" **

**"Well I guess you were too lazy to come to work , didn't call or didn' t pick up your phone ,so I decided to check on you " His famous smirk spread across his handsome face . Wait , handsome ?! Get a hold of yourself Lucy ! And that's when I realized that he saw me when I when I was crying in the bathroom . Just my luck! **

**"Um ... Sting ?" **

**" Yeah ." **

**" D ... did you saw me when I was in the b...b... Bathroom ?" His expression changed to a worried one and he locked his gaze with mine .**

**"Well kind of... I did ..." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Sting cleared his throat. **

**"Well I should go now. Minerva will be worried." He said as he stood up from the floor and brushed of invisible dust. **

**"Yeah... I guess. I will walk you to the door." He gave me his hand so I could get up. "Um, thanks." He made his way towards the front door and I was walking behind him, until he suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. **

**"Sting? Is there a probl..." I stopped when I popped my head behind his shoulder and saw the small body of something like bird covered in its own blood. I gulped. So that was it.**

**"Should I be concerned or this is something that happens always in here?" He raised a brow and turned his head so he could face me. **

**"Lucy?" **

**"It... It's nothing don't worry." I was looking at the ground. **

**"Lucy this obviously isn't nothing. Just tell me." I continued staring at my bare feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. **

* * *

**"Lucy Heartfillia will you tell me or do I have to make you?" **

**"Sting its nothing you should worry about. I guess it was my little neighbor, he doesn't really like me and he does things like that all the time." I tried to make it look like it was a normal thing so it wouldn't look like I was lying. I looked up to see if he believed me. He raised a brow. **

**"Okay, but if something like this happens again call me." His eyes were full of concern and worry. I gave him a small smile and pushed him towards the door. **

**"See you tomorrow Sting." **

**"I hope you will come..." I hit his arm lightly and he chuckled." And don't leave your door open you know there are bad people." **

**"Yeah, yeah mom I know." He chuckled again and started walking towards the elevator. Just as the metal door opened. **

**"Sting!" He turned his head towards me. "Well... I... Thank you!" He smiled at me. Not just smirked like always it was a real smile. One that can make you melt and your whole world spin. **

**"You're welcome Blondie." He said and before I was able to hit him on the head for calling me that the elevator doors closed. **

**I sighted and got inside my apartment. Back to my messed up life. **

* * *

**Sting's PoV **

**I******** smiled at myself as the elevator doors closed leaving an angry Lucy. I loved to annoy her she was so cute. I chuckled again. I felt happy though I was still worried about the bloody body in her apartment. She actually thought that I will buy the excuse about the evil neighbor, but for now I won't bother her with that she will tell me when she's ready. But I will definitely keep a close eye on her. A silent ting interrupted my musings. The elevator doors were opened and I could see the large parking lot of the tall building. As I got in my car I heard my phone ringing. The ID name red Minerva. **

******'Sting babes, are you coming home soon?'**

******'Yeah I am in the car right now. You need anything?'**

******'Not really. Well actually can you get some food from the Japanese restaurant? I'm dying for some Noodles.'**

******'Sure. I will be home in 30 minutes maybe.'**

******'Love ya' **

******'Love you too' **

******I sighted as I closed pressed the button to end the conversation. My fiancée Minerva couldn't cook and we didn't ate home often. She worked as a model and was really famous. People thought she was really bitchy and bossy, but actually she was really sad and lonely. We were really close childhood friends and she was my first love or so thought until I met Lucy a few years ago. At first she was annoying and loud, but after when i got know her better I found out that she was kind and cute and well she was perfect. Perfect? I should stop thinking about her I'm getting married in 3 months after all.**

* * *

**I hope you like it. I know there isn't much action yet, but soon enough. I love Minerva (is it strange?) and i don't want to make her all bitchy bitch, but i guess she will be =P, and yeah she and Sting are engaged. Did you like it or hate it? Please R&R.**

**XOXO ~Luna**


End file.
